pokemoncsmetafandomcom-20200215-history
Reshiram
WIP Summary Life is certainly quite tough for Reshiram. In the standard Ubers tier, Reshiram has to contend with a new rivalry in BW2 from a Pokemon known as Kyurem-White. Reshiram also took a big nerf in the CS meta as know Reshiram's ability now only acts in sun. Additionally, its base stats have been weakened and Turboblaze also grants a Solar Power type boost in the sun. This means Reshiram will be more sun-reliant than ever and will also have its life sapped out much quicker than ever before Reshiram still remains a true terror to face with all these set-backs in mind. Even outside of Sun, Reshiram carries some impressive offenses, which become truly horrific in the sun. It still keeps some decent bulk, that amazing Dragon typing, its great movepool, and, as long as it's sunny, un-resisted STABs. While Reshiram is by no means flawless in CS, his absurd power in the Sun while still remaining threatening outside of it makes him a true threat to behold. Changes Abilities Reshiram's Turboblaze ability only negates abilities like it used to in the sun. Additionally, in the sun it will also act like Solar Power: Reshiram will gain 50% Special Attack at the cost of 1/8 of his HP at the end of each turn the sun is up Stats Reshiram's base stats have been modified. They are now: 100/85/95/120/115/85. These stats will make him more powerful in the sun than he was before, but his mixed offenses have been cut and his bulk is slightly lower. Sets Choice Specs Reshiram @ Choice Specs Trait: Turboblaze EVs: 4 Def / 252 SAtk / 252 Spd Modest / Timid Nature - Blue Flare - Draco Meteor - Dragon Pulse - Focus Blast / Flamethrower "Simple" is perhaps the word that best describes this set. By simply smacking a Choice Specs onto Reshiram, you get a tremendously powerful Pokemon ready to tear through anything the opponent has. While residual damage will eventually get the better of it, and its speed tiers leaves much to be desired, the decent bulk and sheer power of Reshiram make him a simply superb wallbreaker. Blue Flare and Draco Meteor are unresisted in the sun and WILL deal insane damage to something in your opponent's team if they fail to predict right and they can't outspeed. Dragon Pulse gives a more reliable STAB move late game. Focus Blast allows you to beat steels even outside of Rain, while Flamethrower gives another, albeit weather-dependent, 100% accurate STAB. SubRoost Sunny Day Choice Scarf Offensive Flame Charge Checks and Counters Heh. Countering Reshiram. Nice one. In the sun, even the pink blobs can be brought to their knees with hazard support thanks to the sheer power of Reshiram. Therefore, the first thing to do is get rid of the Sun, using Politoed, Tyranitar, Abomasnow, or Hippowdon. Reshiram will still be a dangerous threat, but keeping it from being in the sun greatly hampers its effectiveness. Additionally, Reshiram is VERY prone to hazards. Laying as many hazards as possible, specifically Stealth Rock, will quickly stack up damage on Reshiram alongside damage from Turboblaze and, possibly, Life Orb. Checking Reshiram is actually not especially hard assuming you can predict right. If you predict a Draco Meteor, get in a Steel type. If you predict a Blue Flare, throw in Fire resistor or immunity. Heatran also does a good job checking Reshiram outside of Sun thanks to being immune to Blue Flare and resisting Draco Meteor. It can't outspeed and it doesn't like taking a Focus Blast, however. Finally, Revenge Killing is a fantastic way of being rid of Reshiram. Reshiram is in a pretty poor speed tier, so even at +1 there are still several Pokemon who can outpace him. Choice Scarf Salamence, Garchomp, Terrakion, Keldeo, and Kyurem-B all can revenge kill Reshiram with ease. Be careful of Tailwind Reshiram, however, as it can outspeed all of these Scarfers (luckily residual damage will build up rather fast on it)